


Restraint

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: Niall smirked at the guy splayed out on the bed, tied securely to the bedposts. He looked delicious, bound and entirely at Niall's mercy. The redhead circled him in a predatory fashion, lazily stroking his cock as he watched the guy squirm. It had been along time since he'd found a partner willing to indulge his bondage kink.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Lucus Cooper - KayReaper
> 
> Niall MacCready - Roachbugg

 

**Niall MacCready                          Lucus Cooper**

Niall smirked at the guy splayed out on the bed, tied securely to the bedposts. He looked delicious, bound and entirely at Niall's mercy. The redhead circled him in a predatory fashion, lazily stroking his cock as he watched the guy squirm. It had been along time since he'd found a partner willing to indulge his bondage kink.

He tugged against the restraints, writhing on the mattress with his hips arching to try and get some leverage. He kept his eyes on the guy, his tongue licking his lips as he watched him walk around.

"Look at you, so eager." Niall chuckled, kneeling next to the guys head and smacking his cock across his face. "Is this what you want?" He teased, keeping his cock just out of reach of the guy's tongue.

Lucus tilted his head, his lips just skimming the tip of the other guy's dick. He glanced up swallowed thickly. He didn't want to give the guy the satisfaction of hearing him ask for it so early into the session.

"Not ready to beg yet, Lucus?" Niall smirked, shifting so he was sitting between the other man’s thighs. He let his hands cascaded across the other man's broad chest, pausing to give his nipples a hard squeeze. He moved again, taking Lucus' throbbing erection into his hand and stroking slowly and with just enough pressure to tease him. "How long has it been since you got off?" The more pent up Lucus was, the more he would keep him on edge, so the question was totally a trap.   

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and swallowed thickly. It'd been too long since then and he really seriously needed it. He wouldn't admit it out loud though. He tried arching his hips up into the hand, enjoying and hating how much of a teasing stroking rhythm he had going. "Fuck, c'mon." he almost whined.

Every time Lucus moved to try and gain more friction Niall stopped, pulling his hand away, his smirk growing more and more devilish. "I asked you a question, Luc,"  He loved watching strong guys like Lucus whimper and writhe, too proud to beg for their release like good boys.  

He groaned and relaxed back against the mattress, panting lightly. He stared up at the guy, his jaw clenching because he really didn't want to obey like the good boy he wanted him to be, but he was so damn close to telling him. He needed those damn perfect hands around him. "Fuckin-." he huffed sharply through his nose and muttered inaudibly. "A While,"

"Awful vague there, buddy," Niall teased, resuming his slow teasing rhythm. "Wouldn't want you to stay pent up, would we?" He leaned in and kissed Lucus, roughly biting his lower lip as he pulled back. "Do you want me to make you cum?" He already knew the answer, but he was going to make Lucus beg for it. Or at least ask him nicely. Lucus had a perfect ass, he couldn't wait to bury his cock in. That was how he planned to give Lucus what he wanted; he was going to fuck him so hard he came from nothing but Niall's cock.

He groaned quietly in response to the lip biting and the damn teasing rhythm. He huffed again and just dropped his head back against the mattress. He was so damn tempted to just give up and ask him to take him then and there, to make him his personal bitch- fuck, even his own thoughts were making him seem like the needy slut. "Yes. Fuckin yes already!" he said louder than necessary.

Niall stopped what he was doing, having to bite his lip to keep from losing his control and giving Lucus what he asked for. "Not a very polite way to ask for something, Luc, didn't you ever learn any manners?" Nial ghosted his fingertips down the tender flesh of Lucus' inner thighs, purposefully missing Lucus' balls by my mere centimetres each time. Niall was good at teasing a man and keeping him teetering on the edge. He was getting great satisfaction out of wearing the guys control down.   

He was a sonofabitch! Lucus bit hard at his tongue, his body squirming and quivering. He was on the verge of whining at this point and he was slowly starting to hate himself for wanting to actually beg him like some horny slut. He really wanted it, needed it in fact. He swallowed and glanced up at the redhead, giving him one of his dirtiest smirks. He had an idea that maybe he could tease back, but verbally.

"You look like a man with a devious plot, Lucus." Niall teased, leaning down close enough to whisper in his ear. "Probably won't work, gorgeous." He punctuated that point by biting hard at the juncture of Lucus' neck and shoulder, sucking a dark mark there and tweaking his nipples with his fingers, giving the other man a bit of pleasure and pain both punishment and reward.  

Lucus gasped behind his lips and continued to bite his tongue. Yeah, he wasn't going to be able to compete with the biting. "Jesus fuckin' Christ! Fuck me already!" he groaned, his waist squirming against the guy.

"Now is that any way to ask for something?" He teased, pulling back and untied one of Lucus' legs, bending it up to his shoulder and letting the head of his cock rest against his hole. "Is this what you want, Lucus? You want me to fuck you?" He teased at Lucus’ hole, ready to pull back if Lucus tried to seek his own pleasure.

"It'd be so much better if it was inside and that fucking tip was ploughing my damn prostate," he whined towards the end, feeling it just touching his twitching hole. "C'mooon. Fuckin' Christ, man. Fuck me hard, please!"

Niall gave a victorious smirk and slammed his hips forward, burying himself in Lucus tight hole. He was delighted he'd already prepped Lucus and lubed himself while teasing him. He leaned forward, kissing Lucus roughly again and started roughly rocking his hips, barely allowing Lucus to adjust. Lucus knew what to do if he was in too much pain.

Lucus squeezed his eyes shut and returned the kiss with vigour. He bit sharply at the guy's lips and arched, trying to press back against him as he felt his walls being spread apart, pressing tightly around the long dick thrusting in and out. He was whining, panting through his nose.

Niall increased his pace, slamming into Lucus relentlessly. He switched between roughly making out with him to sucking dark bruises into his neck and chest. Lucus was going to be covered in his marks, and that set off something primal in Niall's lizard brain. "Fuck, your ass is fantastic." Niall kept slamming his cock deep into Lucus, showing him just how much he liked his ass. "Best ass I've ever had." That was no exaggeration either.

Lucus tugged hard on the restraints, struggling to try and touch himself and Niall. He gasped hard, feeling the heat boiling in him and hooked his free leg over the guys hip, trying to pull him closer as he leaned up and attacked the redhead's mouth.

He kissed back with gusto, wrapping his arms entirely around Lucus his chiselled frame, giving him just a bit of friction for his cock as he fucked into him harder and harder. He felt the familiar warmth growing in his abdomen, he was close, but he refused to let himself cum until his partner did. He was glad he had enough mental control over his body to ensure that because Lucus felt incredible around his cock. He broke their kiss just long enough to whisper into Lucus' ear. "Let go, Luc. Cum for me." He crashed their lips back together, angling his hips just a bit to pile-drive into his bound partner.   

Lucus moaned into Niall's mouth and squirmed in his hold, arching into him while still pulling at the restraints. The heat was building and building and he could feel it starting to sink into his crotch, tightening him up. He was leaking between them, leaking pre-cum between their abdomens. He swallowed thickly, his tongue wrapping around Niall's. Lucus whined, his muscles tensing and he then felt the rush blow through him, all that heat plummeting downward and out between them with a sharp grunt.

Just as Lucus came between their tightly pressed bodies, Niall released, filling his partner with seed and letting out a bestial growl, harshly snapping his hips and fucking through both their orgasms. Niall finally broke the kiss, staying buried in Lucus; he reached over his head untying his arms, then leaning back to untie his other foot. He took Lucus' hands, gently massaging some circulation back into his extremities. "You're incredible, you know that?" Niall said, smiling down at the debauched and cum covered man beneath him. He didn't really mean just at sex either. But he wouldn't say that part out loud.  

"O, I know. You're a totally sap too, you know that?" he smirked groggily before awkwardly leaning up onto his elbows, feeling the seed in his ass leak from his hole, around the cock still inside him. He felt full, so damn full.

"Dick." Niall muttered amused, shoving Lucus back on the bed and hopping up after pulling out of him. "Stay," he commanded. He returned with a warm wet cloth; he cleaned Lucus up, kissing him gently while he worked, tossing the towel toward the laundry basket. He flopped beside Lucus, wrapping around him and resting his head on his shoulder. He rested there, lazily rubbing Lucus' torso as he caught his breath and came down from the orgasmic high.  

"Am I a pet now or something?" he scoffed bemusedly, the comment being directed at the 'stay' order and the fact that he was being cuddled. Lucus had actually never been cuddled after sex, not like this anyway.

"Go to sleep smart ass," Niall grumbled, hiding his smile against Lucus' neck.

Lucus grinned, trying not to laugh because it'd jostle Niall.


End file.
